


Accused

by SagaDuWyrm



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaDuWyrm/pseuds/SagaDuWyrm
Summary: In a world where Gotham is just a bit more alive, more other, she sees what Batman has done to Jason Todd, her favorite child.Oracle carries out her edict.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Accused

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Batman is at a meeting in the Watchtower, not long after the incident where he cuts Jason's throat with a batarang. Oracle get in somehow and does her job as a child of Gotham.  
> Italics mean Oracle is speaking.  
> Underlines mean Bruce is speaking.

_Bat, Shadow, He Who Flies at Night, Prince and Knight of Gotham, Defender of Her Streets, you stand accused before a court of Those You Claim As Peers. How do you plead?_

  


Who accuses me?

  


_Oracle, Purveyor of Secrets, All-Seeing Eye, Watcher, She Who Is Forgotten and Feared, I am the one who brings the accusations forth. How do you plead?_

  


What are the charges?

  


_You stand accused of bringing harm to The Red Hood, He who leaves blood in his wake, Revenant, He Who Walks in the Dark, Favored Child of Gotham, Avenger, He Who Was Given to You to Raise as Your Own. How do you plead?_

  


Guilty. I told him the rules. We do not kill. He broke that.

  


_You do not deny it?_

  


I did the right thing.

  


_You lie to yourself even now. For turning your back on one you called family, for breaking the rule you have laid for yourself, for daring to claim authority over Blood when you are only Shadow, for denying righteous vengeance to The First Child of the City of Vengeance, you are no longer Batman, Knight of Gotham. You are no longer Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham. I name you Traditor, Lier, Renegade, Traitor. You are Unwelcome in Gotham. Do not test her edict._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure what this is or where this came from. I do love stories in which Gotham is alive and interferes in the lives of the batfam though, so that's probably where this started.


End file.
